Equestria's Exorcist
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Mason Brooks discovers that he is the Primordial Element, the Flames of Peace. But when he refuses the path fate had made for him he leaves for a century, thought to be dead. When he returns he is a fully fledged Exorcist and in control of his powers. But will he accept his previous fate or continue the one he made for himself?
1. Return of the Exorcist

**Hey guys it Fallen here with another story. I'm going to cut the case here before you start to read.**

**This is a **_**Blue Exorcist **_**crossover, I made it here instead because the site didn't have a selection for MLP: FiM with **_**Blue Exorcist**_**, (which kind of bummed me out), anyway here it is.**

**Hope you all like it and enjoy.**

What if everything in your life get taken from you all at once? It messes with you and changes you forever. Trust me I know, it happened to me out of nowhere 100 years ago. Before, I was a regular kid of 18 who lived a pretty normal life, most of the time anyway, but that's beside the point.

Anyway, my name is Mason Brooks and I used to live in the human world. I'm 6'0 in height and average build. My hair is blond and my eyes are mix of colors from red, orange, yellow, blue and purple. Don't ask me why there like that, I was born with it and many doctors stated that it was probably some advanced form of Heterochromia, where your eyes are two different colors but in my case it's different.

Our story starts when I woke in a dark, dank place. Probably cave of some sort, but I didn't see an entrance anyway, just pure darkness. I reached around to see it which way was the way out and just kept my hand on the wall while I walked. I thought this was nothing more than just a weird dream but it felt too real to me.

"Where the hell am I?"

Minutes passed me by and soon it started to get warm for some reason but I kept going forward, hoping that I can get out of here. But wouldn't you know it; my life is just some game to some higher power who likes to fuck with me. A light started to shine at the end of the tunnel, no pun intended.

Getting closer I saw what the light was, they were these two bracelets made of red gemstone that was glowing. I'm not sure why but I could swear that I heard a voice telling me take them. I was curious as to why something like these were doing in a place like this, maybe someone left here.

It didn't matter to me though, there loss is my gain. The moment I touched the bracelets was when things took a turn. There was an unbelievable heat that filled the cave so suddenly that it made my skin tighten and sweat soak through my clothes. The bracelets glowed even bright and the heat increased with it, but that wasn't all.

Cords of fire lashed out from nowhere and wrapped themselves around my wrists. It so much that for a moment I thought my hands were going to be burned off. But then it suddenly stopped and all the pain was gone with it, like it never happened.

Like I said though, my life is one big game for someone up there to fuck with. My body started getting hot all of a sudden and soon I spontaneously combusted, making me look like the Human Torch. The flames grew even brighter from there and soon there was a loud and violent explosion that occurred.

I don't why this happened, or how I survived what I just went through, but I should've taken that as a clue that my life was going to change from that point of. Good or bad was how look it really. When everything was dark, I started to hear the voices of multiple people who were no doubt wondering what happened themselves.

"Princess, look over here, I think I found something."

Princess, last I checked there were no princesses in America.

"I've never seen anything like this before; do you think it's still alive sister?"

I soon started to feel someone poking my back like I was some dead animal on the side of the road. I wanted to swat their hand away but at the moment I could only listen.

"Whatever it is its probably dangerous, look at where we found it. It's the only thing here that hasn't been scorched or turned to ashes. Wait; look closer at its wrists."

Did my hands get burned off after all? I wanted look but again, only listening was all I was able to do at the moment. My hand arm was grabbed by something unknown to me then it soon hit the ground again which sent a jolt of pain up my arm.

"No, it can't be. It was said to have just been a story from long ago. Come, we must take this being back to Canterlot at try to save it."

That was when things started to get a little weird for me. You see, I woke and I was glad that I was still alive though I found myself in someone's room. Everything looked really fancy and expensive; the kind of things that make you think twice about sitting on for fear you might break it.

I was so thirsty and everything hurt all over that it was hard just to sit up right.

"What happened, where am I?" I said to myself.

A door had opened across the room and in came…well, these cartoon-like ponies that were different colors and had strange tattoos on their flanks. There were three that had wings and horns as well as crown. I wanted so badly to believe that I was dreaming right now, but my luck was never that good to start.

I didn't say anything for a while, mostly uncertain of these things that were starting back at me as if in a trance.

"Your eyes, there beautiful," said the white one with sun mark.

"Um, thank you?" I said, every uncomfortable now.

I started inching away from her after hearing her talk; wanting nothing more than to run like hell and find a way back home.

"It is alright stranger, there is no need to be frightened of us," said the blue one with crescent moon mark.

Okay, I guess they all could talk. That didn't really help the situation since it made me jump of the other side of the bed and look straight at the window since they were near the door. Before I could even start running, the two were already in front of somehow.

"You don't need to be afraid, it's okay, and we promise not to hurt you Mason. My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna, we are the co-rulers of Equestria. These here are Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

This mare had some type of motherly aura about her, one that made you feel like it was your own mother that was talking to you right now.

"H-How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"We peeked into you memories, don't worry we didn't see all of them. Just enough to know your name and to see if you're a danger to us," Luna said.

That was a bit of an invasion of my privacy and I didn't like it at all.

"We know this is all very confusing to you, but I think its best if you know what is happening. Like these for instance." Celestia pulled up the sleeves of my hoodie with some unknown force and there were the red gemstone bracelets right on my wrists.

I tried to pulled them off but no avail, they were really stuck I was freaking out right now.

"What did you do to me, if you're responsible for putting these on me then take them off!" I shouted.

"Unfortunately that isn't possible. Come, let us explain everything," Luna said.

I took a seat back on the bed; the other six mares looked at me in curiosity, Twilight had a notepad and was writing down everything.

"These bracelets are not just what they appear to be, you may not realize it but you have been chosen to be the wielder of the Primordial Flames, the one from whom the others were made. The Element of Peace," Celestia said.

I just stared at her with a blank expression. She expected me to know what that was but I didn't care either way, but I was curious about it though. Does this mean I have powers now?

"You see, story goes that long ago there was a time when darkness plagued Equestria and all feared it. But a miracle soon came, a pony that illuminated the dark and rid the land of it with this power. The flames not only did that but from the ashes where they touched came the Tree of Harmony and they created the Elements of Harmony."

My head was starting to hurt from having to take all this in, what the hell did all of this have to do with me anyway? I mean, it's not like I purposely became the wielder of this Element of Peace thing and maybe these things made a mistake.

"Not only that, but it is said that the one to wield the flames is destined to become a king. The flames once belonged to the first two kings, who led our kingdom to an era of peace. It looks like it will happen a third time with you Mason," Luna said.

Pretty soon the other six mares went frantic and crowded me. It was too much to take at the moment and I felt like tremendous weight was just dropped on my shoulders. Me a king, they had to be crazy to think that I'm king material.

I don't lead people and I don't follow anyone either. It just been me, myself and I and that's all I needed. My irritation was at its limit and I finally snapped.

"Get hell away from me!" I shouted.

When I swung my hand, something happened that I wasn't expecting. A wave fire appeared and was sent hurtling straight at Fluttershy, making her scream and everyone except the princesses go up in a panic.

I run toward Fluttershy and wrapped her in my hoodie to try and put out the flames. I kept pleading that she was alright and she wasn't seriously hurt. When a minute passed, I heard her voice, but it wasn't pained at all like to be expected.

Looking at her I saw that the multicolored flames were still around her but it didn't look like she was in pain at all.

"This feels so warm and peaceful, kind of nice actually," she said, which was kind of disturbing.

"The flames cannot be used on those that have pure hearts. It will take some time for you to gain control over your powers, but we'll be able to fix-" Before Celestia could finish I interrupted her.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be a part of this little plan of yours. I'm out and going to find a way to get back home, find someone else to be your king," I said.

While walking out of the room the mares pursued me in an effort to try and convince me to stay and take on the responsibly that was given to me but I quite frankly I didn't really care, about any of this. It has nothing to do with me and I chose not to get involved.

"But you could bring our nation into a new era of peace, please we need you," Luna said.

"Don't care, not interested."

"But you have an obligation to Equestria," Twilight said.

"No I don't, I'm not part of this world so it's not my problem."

I found the entrance and was about to go for it until a gold aura grabbed onto my hand and pulled me around harshly to see a pretty piss off Celestia. For a moment I thought I was a goner.

"We're not giving you a choice here boy, so long as you are in possession of the Element of Peace you belong to Equestria. In short, we own you," she said strait in my face, her anger showing in her eyes.

Something in me snapped when she said that, I'm not sure what it was but it wasn't a good idea for them to be near me when I let it loose. My body felt hot and everything in the area started to turn blue from the fire that burn from within me.

They all backed away in fear, the guards tried to approach but that was a mistake when they got burnt to a crisp. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, especially when all that was left was a skeleton with some flesh still on it.

"_**Listen to me you fucking bitch, I am not your property and I don't give a flying fuck what happens to this place or anyone in it. I'd rather see it get destroyed than waste my time ruling a bunch of stupid horses. Don't attempt to stop me or you'll end up like them." **_I said, my voice changing somehow but didn't question it.

They were scared out of their wit and I took that as my chance to run for it, hoping to never see them again, or at least that what I thought.

_100 years later_

I was sitting on a train that left Ponyville about three hours ago. A few were staring at me with a bit of intimidation and fear, but I didn't mind it really. I wasn't the kind of person anymore to lash out on people you look at me wrong.

Then again I was a sight. I was covered in red robes that were loose but still able to let me run. A scarf that covered my face and hood, along with an ornate katana gripped tightly in my right hand. So yeah, I was a little scary to look at.

A lot happened in the last century that I don't really have a lot of time to get into so let me get explain why I'm on a train that was currently heading toward Canterlot. Something had happened to Princess Luna, something that might cause her to turn into Nightmare Moon again.

Celestia had send out a world-wide proposition to anyone who can cure her sister of the dark magic that threatens to take over once again. If they are to succeed the reward would be one million bits, paid up front and in full. Many have tried and all have failed, but I won't be like the others, unlike them I'll get the job done.

The train came to a stop and I saw the royal city as it was before a long time ago. Walking through the streets was when I was able to see the distressed looks of some of the residents, if not worried about something. I could overhear some of them mention a few things about Luna and how they wished she would just get sent to the moon so that Equestria wouldn't have to be in this state of fear.

Stuff like that really pissed me off but I kept it under control and just kept walking to the castle which was surrounded my guards that stopped me with swords and spears at the ready.

"Halt, state your business outsider!" shouted a guard who kept his weapon pointed at my chest.

I reached into my robes and pulled out the request poster that Celestia had sent out and his mood quickly changed and holstered his weapon.

"Sorry sir didn't realize you were here for that matter. Come, I'll escort you to Celestia where she'll brief you on the situation. But a word of advice and it's just my opinion, turn back while you still have a chance. Those who make the attempt to cure Princess Luna of her ailment don't leave here the same way," he said.

I didn't take his warning and just walked pass him and the others. The inside didn't look much different from the outside; most of the guards looked distressed and uneasy. Just how bad was this? The guard led me to a familiar room, one that I had almost forgotten about.

"Princess, you have a visitor and their here about the problem."

The door opened and out came a tired looking princess, who eyed me with curiosity and then hopefulness as she rush up to me with her hooves my chest.

"Please, do what you can to help my sister. Not many healers have come to make the attempt since the last few and now none have showed in the past month out of fear. I'm running out of options and I'm afraid I might have to send Luna away again. I don't want her to go through that again and I don't think I can survive another millennium without her. I'll double the reward if you want just please help her," she pleaded.

This must be a difficult situation for Celestia, one that I may not be able to understand since I don't have any siblings, but I do now the fear of almost losing someone close to me. This just gave me even more determination to help her.

Even though we had a bad first meeting when she found me, I still wanted to do everything I can to fix this problem. Like I said, a lot has changed, even me. I motioned for her to lead the way and I followed her to what looked like a throne room and there was the six were, who were wearing strange necklaces which I guess were the Elements of Harmony.

They were set in a circle around a weak looking Luna, who seemed to be sleeping and having one horrible night terror.

"Twilight and the other element wielders have been keeping watch over her during the day while I watch her during the night but it's starting to get worst. Luna's body is starting to become resistant to the Element's magic for having been exposed to it for so long," Celestia said.

I walked in the center of the circle, much to the mane six's confusion.

"What the hay are you doing you weirdo, get away from there," Dash said.

I just ignored her and down kneeled and touched Luna's forehead, only to see the horrific dream she was having. I pitied her, I really did. The stories I heard of the Nightmare Moon incident and all the bad stuff that happened always made me upset, I always wondered what her side of the story was, what she had gone through.

It was time to get to work. I instructed them to stand by the door and placed a barrier up so that whatever comes out doesn't escape, then drew my sword and held it high.

"Wait, what are you doing? Please don't kill her," Celestia shouted.

I wasn't going to her, even though it might look it. I stabbed the blade into the floor and used my power to form a blazing circle around us and started my process spoke sacred invocations to bring out whatever evil resides within.

The flames grew brighter and Luna started to scream at the top of her lungs. The darkness didn't like what I was doing and soon a black aura started to fume from her body.

'_Just a little bit more, come out of there you stubborn son of a bitch.'_

A shape started to form from the smoke and there it was; a shadowy figure in the shape of an Alicorn with blazing green demonic eyes and distorted voice. It locked its sights on me and almost looked impressed.

"_**To think that there was still some of your kind left that still knows of those invocations, here I thought they were long forgotten,"**_ it said.

"We were never gone to begin with and there will always be those to teach these words to those who will use them for good, not that you'll see another day to know that," I said.

Charging my power into my hands, I hurled bolts of fire strait at the shadow but it was fast and dodged them with ease. It quickly struck back with its own power only for it to be stopped by a barrier of light that made it screech in pain upon contact.

I saw it as my opening and quickly sent a massive wave of fire at it, knowing that its magic wouldn't stand a chance again it.

"_**ARGH!"**_

I thought for sure that it would go down after that but rushed through the flames as if ignoring the pain altogether just to get to me. Before it could impale me with its horn, my hand gripped the hilt of my katana and I slashed its side, making it jump back in fear.

"_**W-What sorcery is this, no mortal steel can inflict damage on my. I am darkness," **_it said.

"This blade is called _Light Bane;_ it was forged with my fire to work for especially for me only. It resonates with my power perfectly because it was cooled in a lake that is rumored to have been made from the tears of the Divines, making it a holy weapon. Which means it can cut things like you to shreds," I said.

I took my stance and proceed to try and make contact with the shadow, managing to land a few swift blows before it started to get angry and try to attack back which was a stupid thing to do since it just gave me more opportunities to attack.

Our fight lasted another few minutes before I finally managed to ensnare the shadow with magic chains of light, a spell that was taught to me long ago. It tries to struggle free only for me to clench my hand which made the chain tighten around it.

"_**What are you going to do, destroy me? You have that sword; you could easily do it if you wanted to. But what if I make it worth your wild set me free and I will give you great and immeasurable power to sure pass even the Princess. All you'd have to do is let me go and accept me into your soul."**_

"Tempting, really it is, but I like my job without a dark spirit freeloading about in my body. So sorry I'm going to have to decline. It's time you left this mare alone once and for all."

Holding my sword narrowly with my right hand held above the guard, I started another invocation, one that will seal this shade for good and free Luna of this burden.

"Luminous, divine of light, cast your glow upon this dark beast and cast it out. Sanguine Rose, divine of purity, cleanse this child's body of darkness and malevolence. Tesseract, divine of imprisonment, encase the being forever more."

Once I was finished, the flames of the circle that I had summoned previously were absorbed into my sword, igniting the blade with purifying fire. Gripping my sword tightly, I ran full speed with it held at the ready to deliver the final blow.

"I CAST YOU OUT!"

"_**NOOOO!?"**_

I plunged the blade into it, causing the shade to react to the invocation. Its body burst into grey smoke that scattered everywhere before quickly gathering together again on the floor to make a grey ceramic figurine of a crescent moon, almost like a chess piece.

After quickly picking it up and stuffing it into my robes, I went to go check on Luna, only to find that she had changed from her previous look. She was a little smaller and her coat was lighter, her mane was short and light blue from its previous flowing starry night. She was shaking a little, even when I sat down and held her in my arms.

She looked so frightened; her eyes kept darting across the room as if unsure of where she was at the moment. When I started to stroke her mane was when she started to panic even more and hyperventilate.

"Easy there Luna, everything is alright now. Your safe and nothing is going to hurt you anymore, I promise," I said in an easy tone.

Luna looked deeply into my eyes, trying to determine if I was being truthful or not but then was caught off guard by something.

"C-Could it really be yo-"

"Shh, hush now Luna, its time that you rested for a while, only this time it will be blissful and without nightmares. You've earned it after all," I whispered in her ear and using a bit of magic to put her under and she was out like a light.

After dispelling the barrier, I carried Luna to Celestia where she saw her current state was frightened at first until I explained that she was fine and that her magic was drained in the process. Luna would revert to normal after she's rested. I asked where her room was and Celestia showed me to it. Going in I tucked the tired Alicorn in, only to see her smile with content and peace, like she should've been from the start.

"As peaceful as a newborn foal," I muttered before taking my leave.

After closing the door, the others stood there looking at me in both curiosity and astonishment. Before they could say anything though, I turned and headed back to the throne room to retrieve my sword then be on my way.

"Wait sir, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," Celestia said.

I turned and looked at her confused but let her speak, thinking that she might have caught on as to who I was.

"Where are you from; I haven't seen spells like that since I was very young. I thought they had been forgotten long ago but you seem to know, or have been taught them by someone."

"I have traveled here from Neighsia, and you are correct, someone did teach me these spells but for this exact purpose." I said.

"Please, I wish to know the name of the one who saved my sister. Won't you tell me?"

I was a little hurt that she didn't recognize me yet, you'd think after she just witnessed me hurl fire across her throne room but I guess not. I started to loosen my scarf to show my face and pulled back my hood, and they all looked so startled, almost like they had just seen a ghost.

"I'm hurt Celestia, to think that you forgot all about me. It's only been 100 years since I left. But for formalities sake, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mason Brooks, senior exorcist first class. Wielder of the Primordial Flame, the Element of Peace at your service. " I said.

Honestly I expected the sun goddess to get pissed off and attack but she did the complete opposite. She approached slowly until we were face to face for a few seconds before her eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry.

"M-Mason, I thought you were dead after all this time. I thought you died hating me and my sister after what happen all those years ago. To see you now reminds me of the horrible things I said to you. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry and I wish I could-Mmph!"

I put my fingers to her lips to stop her from going any further with apology and just smiled sadly before pulling her into my embrace, shedding a few tears of my own in the process. I felt so guilty and ashamed for what I said and did back then and realized the hard way that they didn't deserve any of it.

I was just being a selfish, self-centered asshole who doesn't deserve to be the master of such great power that is meant for good.

"There is no need to apologize to me Celestia, its me who should be the one to do it. It was wrong of me to act the way I did all those years ago, I was a stupid kid who only thought of himself," I said.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" she asked, her still full of tears and also with hope.

"Of course I do, if can forgive me as well."

"Yes."

We hugged it out a little more until we let each other go and looked over at the six, who were still more than likely trying to take all this in. I decided to break the tension and tried saying hello but they ended up just backing away in fear. It was best for me to keep my distance less I make the situation worst for them and myself.

"Hey girls, long time no see right? Guess you weren't expecting me to come back after all this time, but it is good to see you again," I said.

The looks on their faces changed from scared to angry.

"And we wish you didn't come back to begin with," Dash said, catching me off guard.

"You may have saved Princess Luna but that doesn't make up for you being nothing more than a monster!" Twilight said.

"We'll never accept you as our King, just go back ta where ever you crawled out of," AJ finished.

I just stood there, too stunned to said anything as they walked past me to leave. I couldn't hear what Celestia was saying to them since their words still rang in my ears. They had every right to say what they did; it doesn't mean it hurt any less. It's not like I was expecting them to forgive me right away, but I had hoped that this might help them see that I was different now.

I wiped the few tears that had escaped and turned to Celestia to stop her from continuing any further.

"It's alright, right now it's probably best if I just go and not cause them any more grief as it is," I said.

"No, you don't have to go just because of them. I know you're a better person, they just need time. Now come, tell me what you have been up to this past century."

While walking through the castle told her what I've been doing since I left Canterlot. It was one crazy ass misadventure that almost cost me my life on numerous occasions, and that was only the year of when I was on my own just trying to survive this world.

"So how did you survive this long and how did you come to learn to control your powers?" she asked.

"Well, I was saved by someone who is now very near and dear to me and is the reason for me still being alive to tell you."

_Flashback 99 years ago._

_I continue to keep walking even though my body cried out for me to stop and I had no idea where I was right now. My body was covered in fresh and old wounds from my travels that haven't properly healed themselves yet, not to mention that I was getting sick from the rain and had no shelter to wait out the storm I was in._

_Despite my situation, I just kept pushing myself to keep going forward. I'm not sure how I wasn't dead yet when everyone or everything's first instinct is to try and kill me, even if I'm just walking by at a distance._

_My stomach rumbled and hurt from me not eating in a while, actually I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I've only been drinking the rain water to stave off dehydration but that was all. Before I could take another step I fell to my knees and collapsed, unable to continue any further._

_Here I thought I could keep going, who was I kidding anyway, I'm going to die out here and no one would even notice. I guess I can't keep my promise after all; guess they were just words I said to fool myself. My eyes started to close by themselves and I tried to stay awake but I was fighting a losing battle until all there was is darkness._

_Most would expect to be dead after that but life has a way to mess with everyone in the most unlikely of times. My eyes opened to reveal that I was somewhere other than the road I was walking. The room I was in was pretty empty other the mat I was sleeping on, a set of clothes next to me and a tray that had a bowl of stew that was still warm with a loaf of bread and a cup of what I guess was tea._

_There was no bit of hesitation that stopped me from eating everything but even when I finished I was still hungry and a little curious as to where I was at the moment. My old clothes, though they were torn and tattered, were nowhere in sight so I grabbed the ones next to me._

_Opening the door I saw that this was some sort of building that resembled a temple of some sort from the Far East. What really caught my attention was the open area where there were not only ponies but also dragons and a few griffons, which locked their eyes on me when they spotted me._

_Just looking at them sent a jolt of fear rushing through me as flashbacks of me getting attacked by griffons and dragons when I passed through their territory a few months ago played in my head. There was really only one option for me at this point, run like hell in some random direction and hope to lose them._

_That only made them chase after me and make me run faster._

"_Wait, stop running we aren't going to hurt you," said the dragon._

"_Like hell you aren't, just leave me alone!" I shouted._

_Turning a corner and ducking in a random room, only to find that it's a broom closet. There wasn't much to work with but it was better than nothing. I grabbed a broom and snapped one end off then tied a screwdriver to the broken end, making a makeshift spear._

_Sneaking through the halls with my weapon gripped tight, my mind was telling me to find a way out fast before someone found._

"_Hey, did you find the boy yet?" someone said pasted the corner._

"_No, he was too fast and I lost him. If Lady Lotus finds out that we lost him she is going to lose it, he was already in bad enough condition and if he get any worst it's on us. Come on let's check over here."_

_When they were gone I let go of the breath I was holding in._

"_Shit that was close," I said to myself._

"_Yeah it was."_

_I froze in place and slowly turned to see a seven foot tall red dragon. My heart was about ready to burst from chest from anxiety. I lifted my broom spear at it to try and scare it away and it held it claws._

"_Whoa there fella, not need for that now. Just put that down and let's talk okay, I swear to you I won't hurt you okay? My name is Slasher, what's your name?"_

_He tried to approach which resulted in me trying to stab him but he caught the tip with just his claw and snapped it like nothing. I knew I couldn't take this guy in a fair fight and I sure as hell won't use my flames since I could lose control._

"_Alright that's enough games, come on your going back to your room so you can rest." _

_Slasher grabbed my arm which made me start yelling and trying to pry him off me, but that only made others come to where we were and when I saw a griffon I lost all control and tried everything I could to fight back until they managed to restrain my arms and legs._

"_Damn it let me go now. I swear to God I'll kill every last one of you!" I shouted._

"_This kid is a fighter, we need to get him back before Lady Lotus gets back and sees what's happening," said the griffon that was holding my legs._

"_I said, __**LET ME GO NOW!**_"

_My body erupted with blue flames and Slasher yelped in pain, probably from getting his hands burned with was a little ironic when I think about it. I hit the floor and was ready to fight, not caring if I take the place down with all of us in it. None tried to make the attempt to come anywhere near for fear of what might happen._

_I felt like a cornered animal that was trying to decide whether to run or fight._

"_What in the world is going on here?" someone said._

"_Shit, its Lady Lotus," Slasher said, apparently more afraid of this Lotus than me._

"_I leave for two hours and already you all are causing havoc." _

_Walking past the dragon was a familiar sight, a tall mare with fur as white as snow, a mane that looked like a sea of silver along with a horn and wings. Her eyes were a grass colored green and her cutiemark was of a lotus flower._

_The mare looked at me first before putting on an irritated look that was pointed at the rest of the others, almost like she was upset with them about something._

"_What is he doing out of bed, this boy is sick and injured and you all are making him engage in these sort of activities, look at him he's scared to out of his mind. Come here child, I'll take you back to my quarters so I can fix you up," Lotus said._

_When she started to come near me, I freaked out and tried to intimidate her with my flames but she wasn't fazed in the slightest and just kept coming near me. I was getting starting to get scared and back away, but before I could turn and make a run for it my arm was lightly grabbed by one of Lotus's wings._

_Instead of getting burned like Slasher did, the fire around my arm changed from blue to red, orange, yellow, and purple. The way I rarely ever see them, not like when I'm getting attacked and need to defend myself._

_The mare started to pull me into her chest and all my flames changed color. I was still unsure of what was happening and wanted to run, but that all changed when I looked up to see a kind pair green eyes looking down at me and then a soft pair of lips that touched my forehead._

_I was too stunned to know what happened next, only that we weren't in the hallway anymore and in a different room with everyone from early here and me sitting face to face with Lotus._

"_Tell me, what is your name child," she asked._

"_M-Mason Brooks," I stuttered._

"_What happened to you Mason, when I found out there you at the brink of death and alone and how is it that you are able to control such power?" _

_After spending about fifteen minutes explaining my situation to her and the others, they couldn't believe that I was an element wielder or that I had been traveling for a whole year in a world that I knew nothing about and survived this long with no one to help me._

"_Why are you so badly hurt though, most of the damage that was done to you looks as if it was done by weapons?"_

"_That's because they were. Everywhere I went, everyone attacked me with the hopes of being the one to kill me. Even when I didn't do anything wrong or tried to help them they saw me as a threat and struck me," I said._

"_That's horrible," Slasher said._

"_Why did you run from us when we were trying to help you though," asked the griffon, whose name I have not yet learned._

"_When I was traveling I passed through dragon and griffon territory they attacked me, tried to eat me or just beat the shit out of me just for the fun of it. That's why I ran, because I was afraid you'd do the same as did."_

_Looking back on everything that happened made me shuttered a little._

"_Well you don't have to worry about that here," Lotus said._

"_Where is 'here' anyway," I asked._

"_You're none other in True Cross Academy, or atleast the Neighsia branch. This is where we train those to become exorcist to battle off dark and evil spirits."_

_When Lotus mentioned that I looked at her in disbelief. It seemed to be pure luck that I found this place but it felt more than that. I wielded a power that was made to cast out darkness but I was unsure of how to properly use it and I wanted to use it to help people._

_This was the promise that I made to myself, that someday I'll make a difference with my powers and if this was my chance then I wasn't going to let it pass me by. After managing a bow, I started to plead as best I could._

"_Please Lady Lotus, I ask that you let me join True Cross so that I can become an exorcist. These flames chose me for a reason and I want to use them to good instead of hurting others. I'll whatever it takes just please train me," I said._

_The room was silent for a seemingly endless moment, until a white lifted my chin and I saw Lotus look at me with a neutral look on her face. For a moment I thought she was going to say no until she said something else._

"_Think long and hard making this choice Mason, because when you do there is no going back. The training you will do will be long and hard. Sometimes you may even feel like giving up but I will personally train you to be a great exorcist and teach you to master this power of your. Do you still want to go through with it?" she said._

"_I won't quit, I'll do whatever it is you ask of me. Just please teach me."_

"_Then welcome to the Neighsia branch of True Cross."_

_End Flashback_

"After that I spent 10 years training and learning everything they could teach me. Then more time went on and I climbed the ranks quickly and became a well-respected exorcist. When I heard about what was happening here in Canterlot I came to fix it and hopefully make up for the past."

We made it back the throne room where I grabbed my sword and sheathed it, then felt Celestia's wings wrap around my stomach and pull me close to her.

"You have already been forgiven Mason, and I'm glad that you made something of yourself with the help of Lotus. It is good to she is doing well after all this time. I wish she were here so I could see her," she said.

"That reminds me, she told me to give this to you when I saw you."

With a bit magic, I was able to summon a ceramic jug that was filled with a sort of hard alcohol, when I gave it to her she sniffed it and a certain look in her eyes that I guessed was excitement.

"Silver Vine Saki, she still remembers my favorite after all this time."

"Well I'll leave you to it then, I'll show myself out," I said, ready to leave only to be stopped by Celestia's magic.

"It's no fun to drink alone, what do you say to a few drinks as way of saying thank you for everything today?"

That actually sounded nice right about now and I didn't see the harm in it.

"I guess I can stay for a few."

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	2. Planning and a little fun

The news of Princess Luna being cured of her aliment spread like wildfire in only a matter of hours thanks to the guards and staff that overheard the conversation that took place yesterday with Celestia and Mason. Canterlot had already started to return to its former state and Ponyville was happy to hear the news as well, though the mane six were not considering who was the one to do it.

Other than that it was peaceful, especially for the moon goddess in question. She had awoken an hour pass the time her sister was supposed to raise the sun, fully rejuvenated and back to her former self. For reasons she couldn't understand, she thought the events of what happened yesterday were nothing more than a dream.

Especially the eyes of her savior, the ones she could never forget for there wasn't any other in all of Equestria who could have those eyes. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, she quickly lowered the moon and raised the sun for her sister and quickly made to her bathroom to make herself presentable.

After a quick shower and brushing out her mane, she donned her royal regalia and went to go wake her sister so they could start the day. While walking through the halls, the staff waved Luna hello or gave her a quick curtsy and a bow. She hadn't seen them is such high spirits in a while that it was a little off putting to her.

"I wonder what has happened since yesterday, it is all a big blur for some reason. Maybe sister will have some answers for me," she said to herself.

Upon reaching her sister's door, she knocked a few times only to receive silence which wasn't since she was the first one up usually. Opening the door she saw her sister lying on her bed in an undignified way and could only chuckle lightly to herself.

"Sister, it's time to wake up. Come now, your royal duties are not going to do themselves," Luna said as she shook Celestia lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted her little sister, a smile appearing on her muzzle.

"Good morning Lulu, how are you feeling today?" she asked; the distinct smell of alcohol on her breath made Luna cringe.

"Sister, have you spent the whole night out drinking while I was out of commission?"

"What, no I was just having some drink with a friend here in here in the castle, we were celebrating," she said.

"Who was it that you were celebrating with?"

"Uh, not so loud," said the other occupant that was currently sharing Celestia's bed.

Luna used her magic to lift the blanket and saw before her a sleeping human that she recognized in an instant, who was also hugging the empty jug of Silver Vine Sake. Backing away from the bed, a mix of emotions swirled inside of her and she was unsure what to do.

When he awoke, his sights were instantly locked on the moon goddess before him and managed a smile.

"Good to see you Luna."

_Mason's POV_

Although I'm a little hug over, and unsure as to why I'm sleeping in the same bed as Celestia, I was still happy to see that Luna had returned to the same way I remembered her. Judging by the way she was looking at me right now I bet she remembers me, hopefully she won't get mad like the others did.

"I-um…you, how," she stuttered.

I didn't let her finish her sentence, because I was already on the floor bowing as low as I could go.

"I know this is a century late, but please know that I am very sorry for the way I acted toward you Luna. I was disrespectful and I wish I could go back and change it but I can't, but I hope my apology will suffice for the time being," I said.

She just looked at me stupefied, but soon started to come closer and put her wing on my back in a comforting way. A small smile graced her muzzle and a sort of gratitude shined in her eyes.

"You saved my life Sir Brooks, you have already been forgiven," she said.

Luna stepped back and started to inspect me, already taking in the changes that have happened since I left.

"We are curious as to why you are dressed in such clothing and why is that you are carrying such a mundane weapon when you are in possession of the Flames."

I caught her up to speed as best I could and got the same reaction from her like I did from Celestia.

"So you have become an Exorcist, here I thought they no longer existed. I am very proud to hear that Mason," Luna said, making me blush a bit.

We talked a little more until I needed to get up and check over Luna just in case. You see, exorcising a spirit from a vessel doesn't one hundred percent mean that the two are completely separate from each other. There are times when a spirit leaves traces behind and takes control again.

I needed to make sure that there weren't any traces left within her in case of future possibilities. After using a number of spells on her I didn't find anything, atleast for now but I still wrote everything down.

"So what are you planning to do next Mason?" Celestia asked.

"Well, I'll be taking up resident in Ponyville," I said, much to their surprise.

"But why are you staying in Equestria, won't the _Knights of the True Cross _need you back?" Luna asked.

"Technically it's more of a come and go type of thing, but if they need you back for important matters they'll send out a message. But at the moment I'm not needed so I'm going to be staying here for a while. If you need anything you know where to find me," I said but before I could leave I was stopped.

"You can't leave yet," Celestia said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She used her magic and materialized the request poster that she sent out.

"It specifically states that the one who cures Luna is to be rewarded with one million bits, paid up front and in full. I promised I'd pay you double if you succeeded, and I'm not one to go back on my promises."

Using her magic again, two large sacks filled gold bits fell to the floor in front of me and I just looked at it. Yeah I was glad that I was going to be set for the next few years but I was faced with a problem at the moment.

"Girls," I said.

"Yes?" they said.

"Would you mind helping me carry this to the train?"

_3 hours later Ponyville_

The train finally came to a stop and I grabbed my sacks of gold and started to walk to Town Hall to speak with the mayor. Before going to Canterlot I had already made arrangements to buy and own property here if I came up with the money. I killed two birds with one stone.

After working everything out, I received the deed to my home and left to find it. It wasn't anything special; it was small but cozy and even had a large back yard for me to set up a space where I could practice swordsmanship. It was the first real thing that I really owned since coming to this world. Most of the time I relied on _True Cross Academy _to provide me but this was going to be a new experience.

It will be just like being on my own, only this time I'll know what to do if something bad happens.

"Okay, first things first, I need to get some essentials and get a better feel for this town, after that I'll report back to _True Cross _and let them know of my progress."

I spent the next two weeks using a portion of my money buying utilities, furniture, food and clothes. That one was a bit hard to do since the only place I could go to get clothes was at this place called Carousel Boutique where Rarity was the owner.

The moment she saw me was when she started to throw whatever she could get ahold of with her magic and tried to run me out of her business.

"Monsters of your kind are not welcome in this establishment," she shouted.

"Hey, I get that your pissed off at me and quite frankly I don't blame you but I'm still a paying customer and my money is just as good as anyone's. If not I'll take my business elsewhere," I said.

She knew I was right, and if she ran me out it would make her look bad and ponies would probably stop coming here. Rarity raised her nose high in the air and just did the request I asked for, though she did tighten the measuring tape around me when it probably wasn't needed.

I got a few red shirts and black jeans, paid her and went about my day as planned. Soon I set with everything and all there was to do was report back to _True Cross_. Before doing that I needed to shower since I've been cleaning the place since it was closed for so long.

While the water ran I started to feel relaxed and a little proud of myself. For the past century I've always thought of the Academy as only home here in this world but here I was in my own home doing things myself. If Lotus could see me now she'd probably try to convince me to come back to Neighsia in a heartbeat permanently. Just the thought of her usual antics made me laugh to myself.

Getting out and putting on some clothes, I was ready to make my report, until there was a knock the door. When answering it imagine my surprise when I saw who it was.

"Happy House Warming Mason!" exclaimed both princesses that were standing at my door holding a wrapped gift.

I just stood there confused as hell while they walked past me into my home, without permission I might add.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We just explained it didn't we; it is a House Warming to celebrate you and your new home," Luna said, her tone making sound like it should be obvious.

Celestia pushed the gift into my hands and motioned for me to open it. I ended up pulling out a clear bottle of with a blue liquid inside. The black label read; _Windigo Whisky_ and the date showed 157 B.D.R, (before Discord's rule).

"It's one of few left, I didn't open it unless it was a special occasion but one never arose. I thought maybe you'd like it instead," she said.

"Thanks, but I can't drink now I need to be heading out right about now," I said while putting the whisky away.

"Where are going, perhaps we can accompany you," Luna said.

"Actually, I'm heading back to Neighsia right now. If you want to join then be my guest."

That through them for a loop, more than likely thinking that we were going there the long way, boy where they in for it when I show them how I intend to get there in only a few seconds. I walked up to the front door and reached into my pocket and pulled out a metal ring with multiple skeleton keys.

I found the one I was looking for and inserted it into the door then turned. When I opened the door, Ponyville was replaced with a snowy mountain top. The door we came out of was actually the door to a supply building; in front of it was the west side of Neighsia branch of the _Knights of the_ _True Cross_.

"What kind of magic is capable of doing this?" Luna asked, still awestruck that were here.

"These keys are enchanted to go to certain locations that only know to us exorcist. It comes in handy from time to time," I said as we headed into the building.

I was gone for a span of two months since I traveled from here by foot, when the other Exorcists and Ex-wires saw me, hellos were exchanged all round. I felt a familiar claw grip my shoulder.

"Great to have you back Brooks, here I thought your mission was a bust," said my friend Slasher.

Yes were friends, it took me a while to actually get over my fear of him but I did it and we became good friends who like to mess with each other here and there.

"Like your one to talk, you don't even go on missions you bum. All you do is sit around in the courtyard all day sleeping," I said while he put me in a head lock, but then looked up to see the princesses there with me.

"Wait, why are the princesses here in the academy? Brooks, you know the rules about this sort of thing. If the higher ups in Vatican HQ find out that you brought them here they'll put you on trial regardless if you are an element wielder," Slasher said.

I broke free from his hold and pulled him aside for a moment to talk in private.

"Look I know the risks but I know what I'm doing, okay? Everything is still going to go as planned; they just dropped in out of nowhere so for the time being I'm going to go take them to see Lotus and talk things over," I said.

Slasher looked back at the princesses who stared back confused.

"You had better know what you're doing Brooks," he said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing, let's just go," I said.

I brought them here for a reason, it concerned a matter that went back long before the Discordian Era. The princesses obviously didn't know anything about it, but I did, it was one of the reasons why I set up shop in Equestria. I lead them through the academy until I found the room I was looking for.

After knocking, I here a familiar voice that told me to come in and upon entering I saw my teacher and dearest friend Lady Lotus.

"Good to see that you're alright Mason and I see that you brought some friends with as well," she said.

"LOTUS!" shouted the sisters as they rushed past me.

"It's wonderful to see you both again after so long, though I wasn't expecting you so unexpectedly. I have much to discuss with you both, Mason why don't gives some privacy for a moment and I'll call for you. You should go see Ci-Ci, she really misses you," Lotus said.

I nodded and left the room, then hurried to mine. The moment I went through the door was when I was tackled to the floor saw a pair of catlike eyes staring back at me then heard a deep purr.

"Master, your finally back home."

"Hey Ci, good to see you too," I said to the demon girl who buried her face into my chest.

Ci-Ci wasn't like any of the others here in _True Cross_; in fact she was my familiar, a demon or spirit that a mortal makes a contract with, both benefiting from the other when the contract is made. Ci was a Cat Sidhe, well not currently anyway. Right now she resembled a human girl with light brown hair, green slit eyes, cat ears that were atop her head and a split tail.

She has been my familiar for the past ten years. I found her while on a job at Neighpan; she was causing a problem at the ports. Stealing goods meant for trade and attacking ponies that tried to stop her. The group that I lead had managed to retrain her and was ready to kill Ci-Ci, until she started to plead her innocence.

I was the only one who took pity on her because we were a lot alike. She was just trying to survive and didn't mean to hurt anyone. That was when we struck a deal; if she agreed to be my familiar I would be able to protect her and give her a home. A deal she was more than happy to take, saying that she would always be indebted to me and we just grew close to each other from then on.

Ci let go and I wasn't expecting to see the outfit that she was wearing to be what it was.

"Ci, why the hell are you wearing that French maid getup?" I said, quickly looking away.

"Oh this, Lady Lotus gave it to me for whenever I'm cleaning or helping her out with something. Do like it?"

She was a great help around the academy, but there are times when she's oblivious to when Lotus is using her to mess with me sometimes. Usually it consists of making her dress in costumes that really get to me, like the maid outfit for instance. There were also a few other times when she told her to sleep naked in the same bed as me.

"That isn't something you should be wearing in front of me, it's sort of…leaves a lot to the imagination," I said, trying to hide my nosebleed.

"So you think it looks bad?"

I turned back to see her ears drop and a depressed look on her face. Quickly acting, I stood up and tried my best to cheer her up; knowing that if she starts crying it will take forever to get her to stop.

"No, none of that now, I didn't say you look bad in it Ci, you look really cute in it; I just don't want the others looking at you the wrong way is all. Please don't cry," I said while stroking her hair.

"*_sniff* _so you like it then?" she said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded and she started to purr in my chest again. Score one for Mason.

"By the way, I've got some news. I found a place in Ponyville that's really nice, I already got everything set and got enough money to live off of for a little while," I said.

For a moment I thought Ci would be happy about that but she tightened her hold around my stomach and wrapped her tails around one of my legs. Then she looked up with a face riddled with fear and eyes flooding with tears.

"Please don't leave again master, I don't want to be all alone without you again."

"Hey, take easy. I'm not going to leave you Ci; you're going to live there with me. I have an extra bedroom that you can have and we'll be together all the time, okay?"

"Really, that sounds wonderful, when can I see it?" she asked.

"Right after we talk with Lotus, then we can go."

_Lotus's POV_

When Mason had left I looked to my old friend who just sat there patiently in silence, unsure of what to say. I didn't blame the though, we haven't seen each other since before Luna was placed in banishment. When it happened we just lost touch with each other and didn't make the attempt to try.

So we were both at fault, but I didn't want to dwell on that now. I knew what the big topic here, the one that concerned my apprentice.

I know the story behind the Primordial Flame, how the one to wield them was destined rule Equestria as King and lead them to a new era of peace. More than likely, after finding out that Mason is alive after all this time, they will make the attempt to make him King, something I was sure of that he didn't want.

"He's become strong you know," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Mason, when he started out as an Ex-wire he had a hard time but soon became a great Exorcist and learned to master his powers as well."

"I've seen them first hoof, it was hard to believe that it was really the same human we found a century ago displaying such skill and power," she said.

"He will make a great protector of his subjects when he becomes King," Luna said.

I could only let out a sigh when I heard that, seeing that they haven't changed much from what Mason told me when we first met. They were so hell bent in doing so that I don't really blame him for leaving like he did.

"Something wrong Lotus?" Celestia asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry to tell you this but Mason has no intention of ever becoming King of Equestria," I said bluntly.

"You don't know that," Luna protested.

"I do, because he told me so himself. Have either of you two ever stop to think that maybe you are forcing this responsibility on him instead of maybe asking his opinion on the matter?"

They opened their mouths to say something but nothing came and they both looked as if they've just come to grips with the fact that they never gave him the choice or even asked him if he wanted to try taking on this duty.

Yes I know that the two previous kings wielded the flames when in power but it seemed so unfair to force this onto someone who didn't want it.

"Let me ask you something. Do you think that the flames chose their master because they want them to be King or do they choose them because they know who is capable of using them for the right reasons?" I said.

The looks on their faces confirmed that the answer was no.

"Where are you going with this Lotus?" Celestia asked.

I called one of my assistants to go and fetch Mason so that he can join us for this discussion. They hurried off and my apprentice came in with his familiar, who was still wearing the maid outfit I gave her and did my best to suppress a laughing fit.

His face looked irritated but it was hard to take him seriously when he was blushing like mad.

"Quite the pleasant surprise to come home to huh? I thought you might like it," I said.

"I'm going to get back at you someday Lotus, just you wait," he muttered. "What are we talking about now?"

"Fill them on the plan" I said simply.

Mason took a seat next to me with Ci and started to explain his other motives for coming back to Equestria.

"As you may know, the_ Knights of the True Cross_ have spread out onto almost every nation on Terra. All but Equestria due to past conflict between your father Cosmos and Lotus's father Oceanus. The conflict resulted in Cosmos forcefully disbanding them and prohibiting the Exorcist from returning to Equestria," he said.

"I never heard of such a thing happening before," Luna said.

"It happened when we were just fillies, remember when I came over with my father one day and they ended up having that big argument? It was then that he cast out the Exorcists that were there, telling to never return," I explained.

"I wasn't told any of the details of what happened and quite frankly it's none of my business. To be blunt about it, I want to reestablish the Equestria branch, bring back Exorcists so that we can watch over Equestria again like back then only this time I'll be leading it," he said.

A deafening silence filled the room, something that was to be expected. This was a plan that has been sitting on the back burner for a while when Mason found out about it, but he was determined to make it happen.

When he told me of his dream to use his powers to help others, I knew that he was going to be a great Exorcist. One who will be the light that shines in the darkness.

"Where in Equestria do you plan on establishing this branch exactly?" Luna asked.

"Well, with your permission we were hoping that would be able to set up shop in Ponyville. We'll be able to pay for everything and present the appropriate permits to for the construction," I said.

"Plus, once it's done Equestria and the Exorcists would be able to co-exist with each other like before and we would be able to protect you all from any dark forces that might rise," Mason added.

Neither of them had spoken a word for a moment and I began to fear that they might not agree to the plan. It wasn't hard to see that they were conflicted about the idea of having Exorcists back in their nation since their father had banished us. It wasn't an easy thing to change past laws or decrees, it takes time and usually needed to be discussed with an assembly of ponies in the government.

But we've waited two thousand years to take back what was wrongfully revoked from us. The order has been around before the first King, battling darkness before the Primordial Flame revealed itself. Plus Cosmos had no right to banished us from the lands that we protected before he assumed the element and the throne.

This is where my human comes into play. He wields the Element of Peace, the power that protects Equestria but he uses it as an Exorcist. He would be a great example of how the two of us can work together, that is if they only say yes to the plan.

"It won't be an easy task to do, a sudden change with the old laws can stir up conflict for the higher up and there would be a matter of where to place the a Equestria branch," Celestia started.

"But?" Mason and I added.

"We suppose that it is worth making the attempt to reestablish the Exorcists back into Equestria," Luna finished.

Mason, Ci and I couldn't contain ourselves as we shouted with excitement. This was truly the greatest news that I've heard in a while.

"On the condition," she added, stopping our excitement. "If we do manage to get the approval of the higher ups we ask that we may monitor the Equestria branch as to be assured that the work done there is to insure our nation's safety, as is your job."

"I guess that's a reasonable condition to agree to, alright then you have a deal. I look forward to working with you both," he said.

'_Oh, Mason. You certainly have grown into a fine young stallion from that colt I saved so long ago.'_

_Mason's POV_

Even though there was a fifty-fifty shot of us actually getting to establish the Equestria branch but it was better than nothing. If they do manage to get the okay then _True Cross _can get back to work from where it left off.

Believe it or not, from what I've heard, some crazy and unexplained shit happens there that traditional means can't solve. That's where we come in and put things right since most magic doesn't really work on dark spirits and demons.

When our meeting was over, Ci and I went back to my room to gather some things such as some scrolls with some powerful invocations, remedies and ingredients and my firearms. I had only had two though that I use for emergencies since I prefer to use _Light Bane_.

A revolver of a civil war design that was black with a silver dragon head on the tip of the barrel and my repeating rifle that was engraved with branch designs. These guns however don't use bullets; they actually fire shots of concentrated magic that I fuel into it.

While packing, there was a knock at my door and in came Lotus who upon closing the door got all giddy and excited. I didn't real blame her, frankly so was I. This was big after all.

"Was I the only one nervous back there?" she asked.

"Nope, I was having a mini panic attack on the inside. Can't believe we might have a shot of actually doing this," I said.

"But are you sure you're ready to lead a branch of _True Cross _on your own? This isn't the same as leading a team on a job, you do realize that don't you?" she asked.

Honestly, I wasn't sure myself but I wasn't going to find out if I didn't try. If spending a century here has taught me anything is that you learn by doing not by sitting around and thinking about it.

But I could tell Lotus was worried that I might not be able to handle this on my own. Just watching Lotus do it made me winded, but at the end of the day she still managed to keep things afloat because she everyone here as her own family.

"I've got this, you don't need to worry about me Lotus," I said proudly.

Next thing I know the silver mane Alicorn pulled me into her barrel with her wings, locking me in place and her muzzle on my shoulder.

"Just remember Mason, if you need me, for anything at all just let me know and I'll be there before you know it. You may be a senior Exorcist but you are still part of this family, we help each other when we need it," she said.

That was sudden of her to say. Lotus tended to act, well…protective of me at times, even when I was in recovery when she found me half dead. It caught me off guard sometimes but it was nice in some ways having someone look out for me in a world where I was the only one of my kind and everyone tried to either kill or eat me.

Lotus let go and went over to my wardrobe and started to pull out various outfits that I don't recall being there before I left a few months ago.

"Plus I want to come over and see Ci try on these outfits," she said, while holding in front of my familiar and making my nose burst with blood.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HINDDEN IN MY ROOM?"

"I thought she might be able to spice things up for you two," she said oh so casually.

"You make it sound like we're in a failing relationship."

When I said that Ci started to blush heavily and fidget a bit. That in its entirety was new for me to see.

"Would that be such a bad thing? Besides you never go out and find someone to have a relationship with anyway," Lotus stated.

"My job is important and demanding, plus my private life is none of your concern you pervert. Besides, I'll her some new clothes when we get to the house," I said, wiping my nose of the blood.

"Boo, you no fun at all Mason."

After gathering up the remaining items we might need, the three of us went back to the supply building where the princesses were already waiting for us.

"All set?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, let's head back."

Opening the door that still had the connection to Ponyville; we stepped through with a new ambition going through my mind. To lead this branch of _True Cross_ the best I can and protect Equestria, not as a King but as an Exorcist.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
